Murders in London
by KateSpeck
Summary: PREVIEW ONLY! Available on Kindle/Amazon - Set in late 1811, Mrs. Bennet dies after having an heir. Loosely based on the true story of the London horrors in December 1811, lives are intertwined with the murders in London that result in confusion and misunderstanding but our heroes live happily ever after. Rated T for crime-related theme, mild language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So sorry about the confusion! Loaded the correct story now. (It's what happens when I stay up too late to load the story!) XOXO!**

**Prologue**

"Darcy! How good it is to see you again! I know you only arrived in town yesterday but I came to see if you had time to go to the club tomorrow." Bingley enthusiastically shook his friend's hand.

Darcy smiled at his affable young friend. "Certainly! Tomorrow works fine. How was your summer? You are cheerier than your usual and that is saying something!"

They took their seats in Darcy's study and conversed further.

"I have met an angel." Bingley raised both hands to his friend's smirk, "I know, I know. I fall in love with a new lady every week but this one is different. I have never been so intrigued like this before and I think she might be the one."

Darcy laughed, "You have said that about a few other women in the past but until I meet her and assess her myself, I will withhold my criticisms. She seems to make you very happy, though, and I am glad for you, Bingley. Tell me a little more about her. Have your sisters accepted her? I know no one was good enough for them before."

Bingley huffed, "Of course this lady is not good enough for my sisters! They abhor anyone who is not a Darcy or related to nobility! The gall of my sisters trying to matchmake me with Miss Darcy has been ridiculous, since your sister is only fifteen and not out yet, but they dislike my lady and I find that it actually pleases me because she is so different from them. Miss Bennet is not of high standing and is staying in Cheapside with her uncle who is a solicitor, but Louisa and Caroline conveniently forget that they are daughters of a merchant, no matter what our fortune now. Miss Bennet is a gentleman's daughter and even if she does not have a dowry like my sisters, she is a very appropriate choice for me."

"And how long have you been courting her?" Darcy asked pleasantly.

"Well, I am not formally courting her yet. I met her last week," Bingley laughed along as Darcy chuckled loudly, "It has not been long but I hope to get to know her better. She is one of five daughters from Hertfordshire with one brother and she is very honest, which is one of her best characters. She does not appear mercenary, as far as I can tell, but I wish for you to meet her so you can assess her on my behalf. I need your guidance, Darcy, so I do not make another blunder like a year ago." He coloured, "I hope to never go through that again."

Darcy sat up straighter, "Yes, Bingley, I will certainly assist you in your endeavour to find a wife. You were not ready for marriage then and I am only glad I was able to avert your being bound to that vulgar woman for life. I may not be a married man yet but I have avoided mercenary women all of my adult life and I can spot the signs quickly. When will you see your dear angel again? Would you like to use my box at the theatre?"

"That is a fantastic idea! Thank you, Darcy. I will be calling on her tomorrow and can ask if she is available for the theatre. Perhaps you can join us and meet her yourself. Using your box will be a perfect excuse for you to see how wonderful she is." Bingley replied. "You will be rather impressed, I am sure!"

Darcy nodded in agreement, "That would do. Georgiana wished to see the new production next Thursday and we can attend together. Let me know if Miss Bennet is in agreement with the plan and we can make it a party of four to the theatre. What is Miss Bennet's given name? I wish to tell Georgiana of the plan."

Bingley beamed and shook Darcy's hand, as he rose to take his leave, "Her name is Elizabeth; Elizabeth Bennet. She will be very kind to your sister and you will love her!"

Chapter 1

"I like Mr. Bingley very much, Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner commented the next afternoon. "He is an amiable young man who takes pleasure in many things and is easy to converse with. He seems quite interested in you and you will have a wonderful time at the theatre next Thursday. How do you feel about him?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh, aunt, he is just as a young man should be, but I have only known him a week and you have met his sisters. They were unhappy with my connections without ever meeting my father and looked down on me for being a daughter of a rustic gentleman. I fully understand why papa insisted on keeping our situation quiet. Fortune certainly brings out the true characters of a person and I am glad very few know of my family's circumstances. With Uncle Edward's advisements, my family is financially safe and I would not wish for myself nor any of my sisters to be tied down to an unworthy man." She thought of her sister, "I am ever grateful to be here for my little season, aunt, but I hope Jane is doing well. She has taken her duties as mistress of Longbourn too seriously and refuses to take time to enjoy herself. She was eight-years-old when mama passed after Brandon's birth, and has been an excellent lady of the manor for years, caring for us all and the tenants. Papa had wished Jane to come here and Mary would have gladly assisted in managing the girls, but she was insistent that she was needed at Longbourn and decided to stay in Hertfordshire once again. I do not know if she will ever marry at this rate. After her heartbreak, she seems to have simply given up."

"She will recover someday, I truly hope. To be engaged then to lose her betrothed a week before the wedding... But I know Jane also wishes to support your father while he is courting someone for the first time since Fanny's passing. It was providence that Sir William's sister decided to visit Meryton after all these years and he and Mrs. Howard are getting along so well!" Aunt Madeline commented.

"I agree! Aunt Diana is quite impressed with papa's decision to court her. Sir William's brother-in-law died five years ago, leaving her a wealthy widow, and she seems a very kind lady. She said her only daughter Agatha married a very respectable man earlier this year and I am eager to meet her someday." Elizabeth continued, "My aunt has been very generous with my sisters and me and ever since the entailment ended, papa has been dedicated to increasing our dowries and Aunt Diana's gift has given me hope that we do not have to fear living in the hedgerows." Elizabeth laughed.

Aunt Madeline gently patted her niece's hair, "Well, you are the favourite of your Uncle and Aunt Kingston as well as ours. They consider you like their own daughter and have gifted you a large sum for your future since they do not have children of their own. They know you will not allow any man to take advantage of your wealth but make sound decisions to marry for the deepest affections."

Elizabeth embraced her aunt, "I thank you for teaching me my independence early on. You are a model of what it is to be humble and gracious and I am content that those who do not know me believe I am a daughter of a gentleman of £2,000 a year with a £1,000 dowry. I do truly wish to marry for love and not have someone pursue me for my fortune. It is easier to discern mercenary people like Miss Bingley and I would rather live out a modest life alone and be a doting aunt to my sisters' children than to marry someone who does not truly love me."

The thought brought Jane back into her mind. "I am worried for Jane, aunt. It has been over a year since Mr. Goulding passed but she has retreated into a lonely life and does not wish to try again. She would be content to live at Longbourn but she is so young and I hope she finds another worthy man. I only wish she were in London with me now."

Aunt Madeline replied, "But Jane has a gentle constitution and I do not know how she would react to the recent crime near Southwark Cathedral. There was a body found this morning by the river and it is only across the bridge from here. Your sister thinks so well of people that hearing of such an atrocity would grieve her sensibilities."

"I do agree with you, aunt," Elizabeth responded, "Jane thinks well of humanity in general and although devastated in losing her betrothed from an illness, she believes the world to be a pleasant place without artifice and never sees fault in anyone. She is the gentlest of souls and trusts too willingly. I have read in the newspaper that the last similar death occurred before Easter and they believe it to be the work of the same person. No, aunt. Jane could not fathom that the world has such evils and has never spoken an unkind word against another." She sighed, "But I do wish she were here with me. I have a feeling Mr. Bingley would have found Jane most beautiful and might have desired to get to know her more than myself."

Aunt Madeline lifted one eyebrow, "You are very generous with your suitors, Lizzy. Are you certain you would not wish for some attention on yourself? Your father would rather keep you all at home but only due to my persistence are you and Jane out at the same time. I begged him for a little season this autumn and your Aunt Diana will sponsor Mary for the full season in the Spring when they return to town. Mary will be eighteen next month and all three of you will be out at the same time this spring, whether the first is married or not."

"I am not beautiful like Jane, as I take after the Bennet side with my dark colouring compared to Jane's fairness, and I have little hope of finding a gentleman with enough patience for my wild ways. Mary did not wish to be out yet and she loves you know who, aunt. I hope to have Aunt Diana help Mary with that gentleman." Elizabeth smiled. "I know Mr. Bingley only finds me interesting because my beautiful sister is not by my side for comparison but one look at Jane, he would flee my side." Elizabeth winked as she replied. "I do not envy Jane for the attentions from her suitors but I am too set on my opinions for a man looking for an arm piece. I know not what kind of man would be able to endure my sharp claws, aunt."

"Oh, Lizzy, you are very pretty and there is someone perfect out there for you. Someone who will find you most attractive above all others and love you for yourself. Do not lose hope yet; you are only twenty years old!" Aunt Madeline teased. "I am glad to have you here after Harvest completed and we will have a merry time before we take you home for Christmas!"

Just then, two children, aged four and almost two, ran into the drawing room. "Mama!" They yelled and jumped into Mrs. Gardiner's arms.

She hugged her son and daughter and kissed their cheeks. "Had you a restful nap, children? Give your cousin Lizzy a hug and let us get you something to eat."

The ladies held their little hands and went to the dining room for some tea and cake, with smiles on everyone's faces.

"You look lovely, Georgiana," Darcy commented as he kissed his sister's forehead. "You will be the prettiest lady at dinner tonight."

Georgiana lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "Thank you, Brother. I feel very grown up after turning sixteen and I am eager to see the Matlocks. I am grateful that you are allowing me to join you for the dinner party and will take me to the theatre tomorrow, William. Some of my friends tell me that their older brothers never speak with them and are too busy to pursue amusements instead, but you are very kind."

Darcy smiled, "Dinner will be a family affair to celebrate your birthday and Aunt Margaret insists that she prepare you for your coming out next year. You are nearly a woman now." He laughed, seeing his sister blush. "You know I am as reserved as you, Georgiana. I have had too many empty-headed women chasing our wealth and connections that I have guarded my image to the point of appearing haughty and aloof, but I prefer it. I have no idea how I will ever marry a woman without speaking with one, but perhaps one will just fall onto my lap and I will be able to capture a wife." They both laughed. "Unless you think I should marry Anne de Bourgh like Aunt Catherine insists on!"

Georgiana burst into giggles, "No, no! It will never do! Pemberley would be silent and it would be most dreary if you married cousin Anne. I cannot believe Aunt Catherine still maintains Mother wished for the connection, brother. Anne has not spoken a word since she was ten years old and has no accomplishments. Can you imagine her as Mistress of Pemberley? She is barely out of her rooms at Rosings!"

"Be kind, Georgiana," Darcy gently chastised his sister, "Anne was not always mute. Aunt Catherine knows full-well that she will never marry due to her weak constitution. I have been working with Mrs. Jenkinson to tutor Anne in _Sermo Mirabilis_, also known as the Silent Language, based on a publication by Charles de La Fin, so our cousin can at least communicate with her companion without having to write everything down. She is frail but is an intelligent young lady, even if Lady Catherine attributes her silence as ineptitude and does not allow her to learn the usual accomplishments. She is kept hidden away inside Rosings Park and I know her weekly ride in her phaeton is her only joy."

Georgiana coloured in shame, "That is terrible. I did not know, William. I feel awful that I mocked her for her lack of conversation. Mrs. Younge and I were speaking about it and she thought Anne should have been sent to Bedlam to see if they can force her to speak. I did not know she was intelligent or that she wished for more in her life."

Darcy became concerned that Georgiana's companion of four months lacked compassion; to be so cruel to judge their cousin without ever meeting her. "Dear sister, I would marry our cousin, if only to help her escape her misery with our aunt, but I need a good mistress for our homes and Anne would never agree. I did ask her what her dreams were and she only wishes to travel a little and live quietly. May I inquire," he asked her cautiously, "how do you like your new companion? After Nanny Marian's unexpected injury, I hired on Mrs. Younge for you and I wonder if it was done hastily. She came with glowing recommendations but we can look for another if you wish."

"Oh, she is a bit... I do not wish to be unkind, William..." Georgiana could not meet her brother's eyes. Having only just spoken cruelly of Anne de Bourgh, she attempted to correct her ways.

"Go on, Georgiana. I wish for the truth." Darcy pressed.

Georgiana faced her brother and spoke, "She is knowledgeable of manners befitting our station but she seems to be a bit... thoughtless at times, and I have heard a few words escape her mouth when she did not think I could hear her. She pressed for me to go to Ramsgate this summer after a month of being hired and I was glad you refused her, William. It seemed as if she was using my education as an excuse to go to the seaside for herself and she was very disappointed that you would not accede to her advice." Georgiana sat up with determination in her eyes, "I do not wish to release her yet, as I know she likes her position here very much, but I will be more discerning and report back to you if I wish for a different companion. I am sixteen now and I will need to prepare for my coming out next year," she became shy again, "although I do wish I had a sister to help me. If you were married to a good woman, she could help me and I would not need a companion." She smiled softly.

Darcy chuckled, "So you would wish for me to marry so she could be your companion?" He laughed louder when Georgiana nodded. "My wife, your sister, would have to be an excellent woman in order to fill Mother's shoes and I have yet to meet anyone who would be ideal. You will have to suffer your current companion until you are married or until you wish to replace her. I cannot imagine finding the woman of my dreams after all my years of searching. I care not for an insipid creature with no conversation or intelligence." He spoke more seriously, "I will observe Mrs. Younge more often, Georgiana. I have not had much interaction with her since you spent the summer with the Matlocks while I was at Pemberley, but now that we will spend the next five months in London before going to Kent for Easter, I intend to write to her past employer and find out more about her. I wish for you to have the best influence around you and I regret that Richard and I were rushed and we might not have been thoroughgoing enough when a companion of a prestigious gentleman's daughter in Manchester suddenly presented herself to us at the most opportune time."

"That will be fine with me, William. You can begin your observations today." Georgiana paused, "You were out quite late again last night, brother. All week long, in fact. I hope everything is well."

Darcy's face turned grim and he was silent for a few moments. "It is... everything is well, Georgiana. I have had several urgent businesses and they are taking longer than expected. Do not worry, sister."

Miss Darcy cheered with her brother's assurance. "I am excited for the theatre tomorrow! I am most eager to meet this lady of Mr. Bingley's! I have met three of his lady friends now and they were very beautiful but I know you did not approve of any of them. Whatever happened to his leasing an estate, by the by?" Georgiana asked.

"He was looking for an estate in a nearby county to settle after Michaelmas but he had wished me to tour with him to help him decide. I was to go with him during early summer but with Nanny Marian's retirement and looking for your companion, I could not travel with him to Essex or Hertfordshire and he has delayed it for next year. It is now November and Christmas will be soon upon us. After visiting Rosings for Easter, perhaps I may travel with him to see what properties are available and assist him with his choices." Darcy replied.

Georgiana beamed, "You are such a wise brother and advisor, William. I understand why he cannot make any decisions without you! I will go to my lessons now. My music tutor is wonderful! I could not believe it when you found the grandson of Johann Sebastian Bach to teach me on the pianoforte!" She kissed his cheek and departed cheerfully.

Darcy smiled tenderly at his beloved sister while he thought of her comment about Bingley. He questioned himself if he had been making too many decisions on his friend's behalf and if he might be performing a disservice by not allowing Bingley to grow into his own.

After responding to a few invitations, he called for a footman to have Mrs. Younge join him in the study.

"Please have a seat, Mrs. Younge." Darcy commanded. He watched the demure woman sit down and looked at her closely. She was only two or three years older than himself and was an attractive woman. She had a genteel face with a buxom figure and her manners were quite proper.

"Mrs. Younge, I would like a report on my sister's education. She has just turned sixteen and I wonder if you feel she is prepared to be out next year this time. Our aunt, Lady Matlock, will be sponsoring her and Miss Darcy will have full support of her ladyship as appropriate for her station but I wished for your opinion." He continued. "You have been with her nearly five months now and should know her well. What is your opinion?"

Mrs. Younge blushed with Mr. Darcy's intense glare. "Miss Darcy is a marvellous young lady and although she is very shy, she has the potential to draw suitors of the highest standing and fortune. She will be splendid and will be snatched up in no time, sir." She replied. "She will be gone before you know it, Mr. Darcy. You will then be free to pursue your own enjoyments and perhaps find yourself a wife." She knew her employer was pleased with her figure. She leaned forward slightly and slid her fingers slowly down her neckline. "I am dedicated to your family's happiness, sir, and if there is anything, anything at all that I can do to increase your contentment, I would be open to your suggestions."

Darcy raised his eyebrow slightly, "Hmmm... I understand your meaning, Mrs. Younge." He sat up straighter. "We shall continue this conversation at a later time. I have an appointment and I must leave for an hour but I expect to return before dinner with the Matlocks." He stood. "Good day."

Mrs. Younge smirked and curtseyed slowly, keeping her eyes on his, then departed for her rooms. She hoped her intent was clear that she would welcome Mr. Darcy's attentions at any time.

Darcy wrote a quick note to his cousin about Georgiana's companion and after seeing to it to be delivered immediately, he donned his hat and gloves and departed Darcy House for his appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miss Bennet! You look very well," Mr. Bingley kissed Elizabeth's hand, "even better than when I last saw you a few days ago. May I introduce you to my friends?" He turned to Darcy and Georgiana, "This is Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. This is Miss Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy." Elizabeth curtseyed. "Please allow me to introduce you my uncle and aunt, Edward and Madeline Gardiner. The children hiding behind the staircase are their children, George and Charlotte." Elizabeth laughed.

She heard the children giggle and saw Miss Darcy wave at them. She glanced at Mr. Darcy who remained stoic and unimpressed. He appeared apathetic in comparison to his young sister and possibly disdainful to be calling on personages in Cheapside. He did not speak one word to anyone and Elizabeth saw that he did not seem to appreciate children being present. "Well, let us be on our way." She turned and kissed her uncle and aunt's cheeks. "Good evening. I will return late."

Elizabeth walked next to Miss Darcy and spoke kindly to the shy girl. "Mr. Bingley has told me how much you enjoy music and that you have the most wonderful music tutor. Will you tell me a little more about it?"

Georgiana immediately beamed and spoke with more excitement. "My tutor is the grandson of Bach and he is very talented. He is nearly fifty years old, I believe, but has worked with royalty and all of the prominent families in town. I have never heard anyone play the pianoforte better and he tells me of his stories of watching his grandfather compose music."

Elizabeth was delighted with the young woman and conversed merrily on the carriage ride to the Theatre Royal. She noted that Mr. Darcy spoke very little, commenting only when directly asked a question by Mr. Bingley, but appeared to be observing her closely, whether to judge her for his friend or for his sister, she was not certain. Her own examination was interrupted when Miss Darcy reached out from next to her and spoke as they neared the theatre.

"Have you been to this theatre before, Miss Bennet? I am so excited to see this play and I know it will be crowded but I am willing to bear the masses to enjoy the performance." Georgiana asked.

"I attended a play in '07 before the fire but have not returned since the rebuilding last year. I am very curious to see 'The Merry Wives of Windsor' and see if I like it better than 'Richard III', which was a spectacular tragedy, but I find that I prefer Shakespeare's comedies. Did you know that in real life, the Duke of Somerset died when King Richard was three years old? And the king never called for a horse for his kingdom because horses were not in England until 1485." Elizabeth saw Mr. Bingley's blank face and Miss Darcy's broad grin. As she turned her head to the young lady, she noted that Mr. Darcy was crossing his arms as if offended by her intelligence.

Gathering her wit, she continued, "This play is a bit scandalous for a sixteen-year-old, I believe, but should be quite amusing." Elizabeth spoke with a smile, "I do not mind the number of patrons to the theatres, except for the gossiping spectators who do not pay attention to the play on stage but rather the attendants of the performance. Far too much consideration is given to who attended, what they wore, and who snubbed whom!" She laughed.

Miss Darcy giggled, "I agree, Miss Bennet. My brother manages to be in the gossip column after every attendance and he detests it but he is very kind to escort me to the theatre. He is best of brothers."

Elizabeth saw the corner of his lip lift ever so slightly with the praise. "An ideal brother, then. I shall have liked to have an older brother. I have four sisters and a younger brother who is fourteen and he is off at Eton. I am eager to reunite with him and see how much he has grown when I return home for Christmas, Miss Darcy."

"Will you call me Georgiana, Miss Bennet? It is so wonderful to have met you through Mr. Bingley." She requested.

Elizabeth was very pleased with this unaffected girl who was shy but friendly. She had liked her immediately as soon as she saw her smile at her young cousins at Gracechurch Street. "It would be my honour, Georgiana. Please call me Lizzy." She reached for her new friend's hand and squeezed it.

Elizabeth turned to Mr. Bingley and spoke with him, "Have you read Shakespeare's story? I believe this play shall be quite amusing and I am also looking forward to seeing how they have rebuilt the building after the riot in '08."

Bingley coloured, "I must confess I have not read it. I find that seeing it performed by actors in a production is quite enjoyable and I would rather be surprised with a creative interpretation. Reading the plays are quite confusing and it is difficult to recall who is whom and what they are speaking of, and there always seems to be so many other things that I could be dedicating my time in pursuit. It fills me with guilt that I am not a good reader and that I prefer being out of doors." Bingley chuckled, "I mean, I can read, but of course."

Elizabeth smiled, "I understand, Mr. Bingley. There are many entertainments, especially for a young man such as yourself in town with amusements all around. I find reading to be a great enjoyment but I also love concerts and plays and visiting museums."

"Exactly, Miss Bennet." Bingley grinned. "You understand me completely."

Georgiana hid her amusement and spoke over her brother's suppressed snort. "Oh, Lizzy! My brother is constantly reading and I have told him to be more like Mr. Bingley to enjoy the entertainments offered in town but he prefers to spend most of his time in the library. He is reading one thing or the next and I would be willing to bet a guinea that he has a book in his possession right now."

Elizabeth was surprised to see Mr. Darcy's demeanour change, even if very slight, as his shoulders relaxed and he reached into his coat pocket to pull out a small volume and Georgiana took it to show her friend.

Elizabeth looked at the book of sonnets and commented, "I did not guess for you to be an admirer of Shakespeare's poems. May I assume you have read his other works?"

Darcy nodded without word.

"Then you must have already read 'The Merry Wives of Windsor'. What is your opinion on Georgiana attending this production? It is about Sir John Falstaff's attempts to... court two married women." Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow in challenge. She hoped the guileless young lady would not be scandalised by the storyline of a man attempting affairs with wealthy women.

Darcy also raised an eyebrow. "She is aware. We have both read it and discussed it in advance. I am very aware of my sister's education and do not wish to hide her away from the nature of unscrupulous men who take advantage of ladies of consequence. She is to come out next year and she cannot remain blind to vices of men and be pursued by mercenary suitors."

Elizabeth smiled, "You are indeed a good brother. You have managed to surprise me today and I am not often taken unawares." She nodded and handed his small book to him as his long fingers grazed hers.

The carriage halted and Elizabeth looked outside. "Oh, Georgiana! The theatre looks magnificent! I have never seen so many lights glowing when it is fully dark. I am most eager to see the inside!"

Georgiana smiled as she grabbed her friend's hand. "Me, too, Lizzy! I am so glad you are here with me!"

Darcy exited first and stood rigidly to hand his sister out and waited while Bingley assisted Miss Bennet. He stiffened to see the large crowd looking at his direction and attempted to relax for his sister's sake but he looked to his side to see Georgiana's eyes drawn downward and wished they were livelier in public. They had both been reserved most of their lives and his sister, having been orphaned at such a young age, rarely spoke out in large company.

Elizabeth conversed cheerfully with Mr. Bingley for a few moments as they walked into the theatre but saw the Darcy siblings stand uneasily while waiting for the ushers to take their outerwear. After taking her cloak off, Elizabeth gathered Georgiana on her arm and teased her. "No one will bite, Georgiana. Perhaps we can make a spectacle of ourselves so we can be published in tomorrow's gossip column. It will be scandalous to be known as the silliest girls at the theatre!"

Georgiana giggled and relaxed. "Oh, Lizzy, my brother will send me off to Derbyshire if I dishonour the family name. As tempting as it sounds, we shall be proper ladies. Be assured that you will be in the papers, though, as your attending with Mr. Bingley and us will be noted."

Elizabeth exaggerated her reaction by gasping with her mouth agape, "Heaven forbid! I hope I do not dishonour your brother by being in your company! I am a terrible influence already!"

Georgiana laughed again and they walked to Darcy's private box to find their seats. They had arrived just in time for the production to begin and the lights dimmed in a few minutes.

Elizabeth and Georgiana sat in the front row while Bingley and Darcy sat behind them. Bingley leaned over to ensure Miss Bennet was comfortable and Elizabeth could see from the corner of her eye that Mr. Darcy's intense eyes were trained on her. She wondered if the haughty gentleman would be truly offended if the papers indeed printed something about her presence with the Darcy family.

She turned her attention back to the stage and enjoyed the performance instead of worrying about the opinion of that arrogant and unsociable gentleman.

The group stood after the first act for intermission and Georgiana had wished to visit the powder room. Elizabeth began to walk with her but paused after stepping out of the box.

"Georgiana, it is a bit chillier out here than expected. Allow me to fetch my shawl and I will join you immediately." Elizabeth commented.

After Georgiana nodded, Elizabeth returned to the box but stopped short when she heard Bingley's voice behind the drapes.

"So, what do you think? Do you not find Miss Bennet as wonderful as I described her?" Bingley excitedly proclaimed.

Elizabeth could hear Darcy huff, "She is tolerable but would not tempt me. I was quite surprised to see her at her relative's home, as she is not a classic beauty and looks nothing like any of the ladies you pursued in the past. She seems wilful and gives her opinion quite decidedly for one so young."

"For a kingdom, I would not be so fastidious as you are, Darcy! She is witty and converses easily. I must confess I have difficulty following what she says half of the time but she is intelligent and unpretentious and I enjoy her company very much." Bingley laughed.

Elizabeth turned and walked to the powder room without retrieving her shawl. She felt heated after hearing the handsome man's contempt of her character and looks but recalling what Georgiana looked like, who was tall, graceful, and fair like her sister Jane, she soon found amusement with that supercilious man's opinion and decided to not put her mind to it.

After refreshing themselves, Elizabeth and Georgiana returned to the box to await Act II.

The luxury box was spacious enough for six viewers to sit comfortably in two rows and had curtains that could be shuttered from the rest of the theatre for privacy. Darcy, who did not wish to have gawkers look into his personal space, always preferred to have it drawn closed during intermissions and was sitting alone when the ladies walked in.

Georgiana entered first and placed herself at the back of the box to partake some wine, while Elizabeth declined and stood nearer the entrance drapes and faced Darcy with amusement on her face.

"Are you enjoying the performance, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked cordially after standing up.

Elizabeth smirked, "I am, sir. Thank you for the use of your box. It is most _tolerable_ to be watching from such a view and I am quite _tempted_ to see the next act."

Elizabeth thought she saw Mr. Darcy pale for a second and was gratified to make the imperious man uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Elizabeth found herself being forcibly pushed from behind and could do naught but fly forward. She feared being pushed off the balcony with such an impact and shut her eyes tightly.

Very slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself on Mr. Darcy's lap with his arms tightly around her torso and her hands gripping his shoulders. He had caught her from being flown off the balcony and landed on one of the seats to securely hold her and she could feel his breath on her ear.

Elizabeth immediately released him and stood, and she could hear Mr. Darcy growl, "Blasted!" within his throat. "Richard, what the hell are you doing? You could have killed us." Darcy hissed quietly.

Georgiana quickly came over to cosset her friend. "Are you well, Lizzy? I am glad the curtains were closed but it would not have held you in if William had not been standing there." She turned to her cousin after handing Elizabeth her glass of wine. "Richard, if you had wounded my friend, I would have never forgiven you!"

"I am so sorry, madam. I have urgent busin... I apologise." Richard Fitzwilliam turned to Darcy and gave him a serious look.

Darcy stood tall, "Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, my cousin. Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire. Please pardon me. I will return shortly."

Richard and Darcy immediately departed the box after bowing while Georgiana wrapped Elizabeth's shawl around her friend to ensure she was well.

"I am fine, Georgie. I am uninjured and although it was probably the most exhilarating event at a theatre I experienced, I do hope it never happens again." Elizabeth relaxed after taking a sip of wine. She was mortified that she had fallen on top of Mr. Darcy, of all people, but was thankful that she had been kept safe.

The ushers entered to open up the curtains to the theatre again and Mr. Bingley soon returned. "I hope you are excited for the next act, Miss Bennet. I confess it has been a little dull so far but I am enjoying being here with you immensely." He grinned brightly.

Georgiana and Elizabeth's eyes met and they softly giggled as the next act began.

Elizabeth was curious when Mr. Darcy returned during the middle of the second act and what urgent business required his attention, but focused on the play and greatly enjoyed the performance.

During the second intermission, Mr. Bingley accompanied the ladies to obtain a glass of wine for Miss Bennet while Darcy remained in the box again.

"Darcy! How are you?" An older lady entered and smiled after kissing his cheek.

"Aunt Margaret! I did not know you would be attending tonight. Georgiana is fetching a glass of wine with Bingley. She should return shortly." Darcy greeted Lady Matlock. "Where is Uncle Harold?"

Lady Matlock patted her favourite nephew's cheek, "He is being held captive by His Grace, the Duke of Hamilton. I avoided him and his wandering hands by escaping into your box." She laughed. "We decided at the last minute to attend tonight. I just saw Georgiana outside with a young lady and she was quite jolly; livelier than I had seen her in years. Her new friend appears good company for my dear niece."

"Yes, aunt. Miss Bennet was introduced to us today through Bingley and she has made Georgiana very happy. I hope their friendship grows, as my sister certainly needs more young ladies nearer her age for company than her very old brother." He chuckled.

"Hmm..." Lady Matlock contemplated. "I believe I have heard of Miss Bennell before. She is from Herefordshire?"

Darcy answered, "Bennet, Hertfordshire."

Lady Matlock continued, pondering in her own thoughts, "Hmm, I believe she is a daughter of a poor gentleman, with four or five sisters?" Darcy nodded, remembering that Elizabeth had several sisters. "I believe there was some scandal with one of the daughters being required to marry rather abruptly after being compromised or something like it. Once her family's disgrace becomes known widely, Georgie's friend might be fortunate if she can obtain a position as a governess or a companion and she would be an excellent companion for Georgiana if she is in need of employment, nephew. I do not care for Mrs. Younge at all and Georgiana's friend would quite qualify." She nodded, as she peeked out the drapes. "Alas! Your uncle is free. Here he comes."

Darcy greeted his uncle and made plans to attend dinner again at Matlock House. Lord and Lady Matlock departed and Bingley and the ladies soon returned.

Elizabeth stole a glance at Mr. Darcy, remembering that he had been very gallant in rescuing her from her fall, but saw him stiffen and quickly turn his eyes to the stage when their eyes met for a second. She blushed in hopes that he did not think she was grasping for his attentions and concentrated on the last act. From how Georgie described her brother, he was a great man of £10,000 a year and of the first circles and the grandson of an earl. Although she had nothing to be ashamed of, Elizabeth knew this wealthy man would look down on her for her origins and station and could not imagine spending another evening out with the haughty man.

"Will you come and visit me on Saturday, Lizzy? I would love to spend the morning with you and we can take a long walk in Hyde Park. Darcy House is only two blocks from park and I know how much you enjoy a stroll." Georgiana begged as they rode back to Cheapside. "I can have our carriage bring you."

Elizabeth smiled affectionately at her young friend. "Georgie, I would love to visit you. A good, long stroll is exactly what I wish. I have plans for dinner Saturday evening but I can spend a few hours with you in the morning."

Plans were made and Elizabeth bid her friend farewell. She was surprised to find Darcy handing her out of the carriage while Mr. Bingley stood outside, and even more shocked when Mr. Darcy bowed and kissed her hand.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance today, Miss Bennet. Thank you for your kindness to my sister." Darcy firmly stated.

Before Elizabeth had a chance to respond, he stood upright and returned to the inside of the carriage.

Bingley wrapped her arm on his and escorted her up the stairs and bid his goodbyes after a kiss on her hand as well.

Elizabeth entered the home and took a deep breath. The evening had been beyond her expectations, meeting the gentle Miss Darcy, finding her handsome brother to be most haughty, and Mr. Bingley to be quite uninspiring. She could not get the image of Mr. Darcy's sharp eyes out of her mind and her vanity had been wounded when he had spoken to Mr. Bingley of her lack of beauty, and then to fall onto his lap so unceremoniously at the theatre had been mortifying. Except for the farewell, he had not spoken another word to her after her near-death experience.

Elizabeth was certain of two things: Mr. Darcy was the proudest man she had ever met, while Mr. Bingley was the dullest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I am so glad you enjoyed the performance on Thursday from a private box." Mrs. Gardiner commented two days later. "It has been a while since you last attended the theatre."

"It was most enjoyable, even if I nearly perished from being pushed off that luxurious balcony." Elizabeth laughed, "Meeting Miss Darcy was certainly the highlight of the evening and I am eager to see her again today when her carriage arrives in an hour, aunt."

"I am glad you found her companionable, Lizzy, as you will meet many new people in town during the next several weeks. Your uncle and I hope you will enjoy the ball next month as well. We missed the last ball at Kensington Park and Lord and Lady Suffolk are very much looking forward to seeing you enjoy yourself. They always speak of how they wish their other sons had lived so they could have you as a daughter. Lady Suffolk is your Aunt Diana's best friend, even if she is much older, and you sat on her knees often during the six years you lived with your aunt after your mother's death." Mrs. Gardiner beamed. "You could have been a viscountess if the earl had his way. Lord Andover loves his wife very much but he would have waited for you if your father had only agreed to the match." She laughed.

Elizabeth giggled, "I was twelve years old when Thomas married his wife! I love that his wife is named Elizabeth Jane, and his parents did have their wish for their son to marry an Elizabeth. The viscount and viscountess have a love match with five children and likely another on the way. I am very happy for Thomas, aunt. He is older than I by fifteen years and has been more like a father-figure than a prospect for a husband. It is such a small world, that my father is courting Thomas' cousin by marriage."

The young lady turned grim, "By the by, aunt, I read this morning that the papers had more information about the River Thames murders. It is speculated that it is one killer who committed both crimes and that a witness was discovered two nights ago, who might be able to detail what the killer might look like. The killer was described only as a tall man wearing a dark coat in the papers, but it is certainly putting much fear into everyone. I hope they capture the villain quickly."

"Oh, I do hope as well, Elizabeth. Your uncle's investment relies heavily on the transactions conducted on the river and having two men killed nearby is bad news for everyone." Mrs. Gardiner added. "There certainly needs to be more efforts for monitoring the river and more help is needed for the Marine Police. Citizens should not live in fear that they will be harmed at any given time."

"Perhaps the military might get involved." Elizabeth remarked. "Jane wrote that the militia is to arrive in Meryton this month, and I know it is to keep peace across the country. We must trust that our nation's leaders are conscientious and considerate of the residents of London as well as in the countryside."

"I agree, Lizzy." Mrs. Gardiner smiled affectionately at her intelligent niece. "Well, make sure to return in time to prepare for the dinner. We will be dining with the Allenses and several other guests, and perhaps we may find you a husband yet to make Fanny's greatest wish come true! She had wished for her daughters to be thrown in the paths of rich men more than anything else!" She jested. "She loved you all and I know she passed peacefully knowing that she had done her duty by providing an heir for your father."

"I do miss her. I was six years old when Mother passed but I have bits of memories of her. Aunt Diana has been like a second mother to me after taking me in for six years and then I had lived with you for the next two. I was always so boisterous and a hoyden and father could not endure having me at Longbourn." Elizabeth lowered her eyes.

"Stuff and nonsense, Lizzy!" Aunt Gardiner chastised her darling niece. "Your father loves you and he has confessed you have always been his favourite. Shhhh, do not tell your sisters!" She teased. "He had wished to give you every opportunity to receive the best education and he knew that he would not be able to provide it all. Jane was very obedient at eight years old, Mary was always quiet, even at four, and Kitty and Lydia were only two and one. With a new babe, he could not hire another tutor for you, who showed great intelligence at the age of six, and after his sister begged him to be of assistance by providing for you, he finally consented and realised that even though far from himself, you had the best chance of receiving his heart's desire for you. Your aunt was able to have a child to care for and she could not have been happier to supplement your dowry. Mr. Kingston is leaving everything to you in his will as well and you will never be in need. With your connections to Lord Suffolk and your charms, you will capture a great man. Perhaps an earl or a viscount!"

Elizabeth giggled, "I only hope for an intelligent man who is not intimidated by my obnoxious opinions. I know I give offense easily and it would take a patient man to tolerate such a belligerent wife!"

Her thoughts flew to Mr. Darcy. '_She is tolerable but would not tempt me',_ she remembered him declaring to Mr. Bingley. "Well, I am quite determined to enjoy myself, with or without a suitor, and will enjoy the many entertainments offered here. Thank you for hosting me once again. Although I will not remain for the usual three months this time, I am most comfortable here and your guidance is very much appreciated. I will go and prepare for my call at Darcy House now. If you are in agreement, aunt, I would like to invite Miss Darcy here for dinner next week. I do not know if her high-and-mighty brother will be pleased with the invitation but I do like Georgiana very much. I care not for that man, who is entirely eaten up with arrogance, and if I can avoid him for the rest of my stay in town, I would do so."

"Take care, Lizzy, that savours strongly of bitterness. Mr. Darcy is a great man and if you saw Pemberley, you would understand how such a man would have to be reserved to avoid entanglements. Men and women both attempt to gain his favour constantly and he must be wary of strangers. But I do understand such a taciturn man would not be a good match for you, however eligible he may be. But someday, someone will catch your eye and you will have to bite your tongue. Go on now, Lizzy. Enjoy your time with the young lady. I do like her very much already and would love to get to know her better." Mrs. Gardiner smiled.

Elizabeth kissed her aunt's cheek and strode up the stairs to prepare for her visit to Darcy House.

"Welcome, Lizzy!" Georgiana greeted her friend.

Elizabeth had been pleased with the Darcy carriage, which was a beautiful landau, and Miss Darcy had sent along a maid so the Gardiners would not have to spare one of their own.

Elizabeth was also very impressed with Darcy House, located in Mayfair only two blocks from Hyde Park, and it was larger than any of the townhouses she had visited before. It was decorated tastefully and subtly, without any ornate or garish embellishments, and it was similar to her own tastes like Aunt Diana's home where she had spent her childhood.

"Thank you for having me, Georgiana," Elizabeth embraced her friend. "Your home is very beautiful."

"Come in, Lizzy. I am delighted to have you here and thank you for your compliments. William likes to keep our home as Mother enjoyed it and has made few changes. Whatever has been replaced, it is actually to William's tastes." Georgiana smiled. "Shall we rest a bit or head out immediately? I am happy to do as you wish."

"Why do we not venture out now? I am eager to see what changes have been made in the park as it has been several years since I last visited. I spent two Spring seasons in town but that was when I was much younger." Elizabeth responded.

Georgiana smiled, "Of course! Let us go now." She walked with Elizabeth further into the townhouse and knocked on one of the doors.

Elizabeth heard a deep voice call out, "Enter." She was surprised when she realised it was Mr. Darcy's study as she walked in.

The room was masculine with dark green walls with matching wood shelves and desk, and it was elegant, appearing a very comfortable room.

"William, Lizzy wishes to walk Hyde Park right now. Will that be satisfactory?" Georgiana asked.

Mr. Darcy stood and bowed to greet Elizabeth, "Certainly. I am ready to accompany you right now."

Elizabeth gasped, "You wish to accompany us? I do not mean to disrupt your work. I am certain we can take a footman with us instead if you are busy, sir."

"I welcome an outing, Miss Bennet. I believe I can _tolerate_ a stroll right now and I promise not to disturb your conversations, no matter how _tempted_ I might be. I will walk quite far behind if you wish." Mr. Darcy lifted one corner of his lips which was gone in a blink of an eye.

Elizabeth smiled with the tease and retorted, "With your long legs, sir, you will have to take several steps then stop for many moments while our shorter legs carries us a distance from you."

Georgiana laughed, "He will not bother us, Lizzy. He knows how much I enjoy conversing with you and has promised faithfully that he will allow me to see you as often as possible until your return home for Christmas." She began to explain several of her ideas for outings as they gathered their gloves and donned their pelisses to step out of doors.

Elizabeth thoroughly enjoyed her walk with Miss Darcy and made plans for a concert and museum and dinner at Darcy House as well as at the Gardiner's. She was surprised once again when Mr. Darcy readily consented to dine in Cheapside even if it was not fashionable. She was willing to admit that her first impression of him had been one of disdain and pride, but he was certainly a good brother to Georgiana and that was at least one good trait.

After over an hour of walking in the park, the group returned to Darcy House for refreshments. As they entered the drawing room, Elizabeth saw a pretty woman with dark hair sitting on the couch having tea on her own. For a moment, she thought it was a cousin or a close relative until Georgiana made the introductions.

"Lizzy, this is my companion Mrs. Younge. This is Miss Bennet of Hertfordshire." She stated.

Elizabeth curtseyed and eyed the woman carefully. Character study had been her favourite hobby since a child, and she and her father had made sport of it for years to assess a person's traits as quickly as possible. Her Uncle Gardiner had enjoyed the activity as well and she felt confident of her first observation being correct majority of the time.

She could see Mrs. Younge's eyes flash at the disruption. "I had wondered where you had gone, Miss Darcy. I understood you were having a visitor and I rushed home as soon as my errands were completed, but it was most disconcerting to find that no one was home, not even Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Younge looked at her employer and pouted flirtatiously, "and I was left to sit all alone for tea."

Elizabeth could not fathom that a companion, a woman who was hired to accompany her charge on outings and to assist with the education of a gentlewoman before her coming out, would have the audacity to speak so to her employers and a guest. She had an older companion herself who had been her governess while growing up with her Aunt Kingston, and they had travelled together to London in order for the older woman to visit her daughter who had recently given birth. The plan was to have Mrs. Annesley stay with her family until the new year and Elizabeth would see her again next year.

Elizabeth was irritated by the pompous woman and could not refrain from speaking out. "I did not know that an employer had to explain themselves to a companion, Mrs. Younge. I will be certain to obtain permission from my companion wherever I go next. I must ensure I do not upset her with my independence."

She turned to Georgiana while Mrs. Younge was obviously fuming. "Georgie, I am quite famished. Would you mind if I serve the tea? It is wonderful that Mrs. Mason had arranged for our tea as we requested and it is evident that it must be delicious, as Mrs. Younge has quite tucked into the refreshments already."

Elizabeth thought she heard a snort from Mr. Darcy behind her but refused to turn her head and kept her eyes on Mrs. Younge, whose face was red in anger. _Something is not right with this woman. She acts as if she is mistress of the home when she is only a paid chaperone for dear Georgie._

"Excuse me," Mrs. Younge stood. "I have some duties to attend." She departed the room quickly.

Georgiana burst into giggles, "I have been afraid to say anything to her, Lizzy, but you certainly did not hold your tongue, and I appreciate you for it!" She began to assist Elizabeth with the tea service and handed her brother a cup. "I had liked her initially but she has become bolder and has begun to offend several of the staff here as well. We have been discussing a replacement lately but had not yet decided." She turned to her brother to add his comments.

Darcy sat grimly and sipped his tea. "We are attempting to see if there are any other... redeeming qualities before I release her. Although it may be an eventuality, I do not wish for Georgiana to be without a companion for long if I am unable to find a replacement quickly."

"You are certainly very considerate, Mr. Darcy. I do know good companions are difficult to find and to gain one who is honourable is even harder." Elizabeth smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Mason entered. "Miss Darcy, I apologise for the interruption. There is a small incident downstairs and I wondered if you could spare a moment. It should not take very long."

"But of course, Mrs. Mason. I shall return shortly, Lizzy." Georgiana departed.

Darcy stood and looked out the window now. He took a deep breath and returned to the seats, sitting closer to Elizabeth and observed her carefully before speaking.

"Miss Bennet, I would like to make a special request. I find you to be a compassionate lady and I have been told from a reliable source that your family might be...be in need of a good connection, and would like to offer a proposal for you to become Georgiana's companion. If you will be seeking an opportunity for a position with a good family, it would be an honour if you would consider staying with us. I am willing to bestow a large recompense for your services." Darcy nervously requested.

Elizabeth sat in shock for a few moments, not having decided if she should be immensely offended or to laugh at the ridiculousness. This condescending man not only belittled her by offering employment to a daughter of a gentleman, but also knowing that whatever the salary, it would be smaller than her current fortune.

Having already determined that Mr. Darcy was the most arrogant man of her acquaintance but enjoying Miss Darcy's company dearly, she decided to playfully teach the young man a lesson.

"And how much of a salary do you consider to be a 'large recompense'? A companion is typically allowed 25 to 30 per annum?" Her own companion had been given £30 a year.

Darcy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hoped she would be pleased with his generous offer. "I am willing to allow £50 per annum for you." He replied anxiously, "If you would like to negotiate for more..."

Elizabeth hid her snicker with a cough. "It is indeed a very generous sum, Mr. Darcy. I must have you consider, though, that having a young, single woman to be your sister's companion might be dangerous. One might think there are other... _redeeming_ qualities that the young companion might be offering to her young, _unmarried_ master of the house, do you not think?" She arched her brow in amusement as Darcy flushed red at the implication.

Darcy spluttered, "I would not... I had..." He took a deep breath and cursed. "I had not considered that far. I am... I cannot apologise enough, Miss Bennet. I should have considered your viewpoint and ensure that all propriety is maintained, but you have been a great friend to Georgiana in a short time and I had wished to have you here with... You have been a true friend to her from the beginning and I am deeply sorry for placing you in such a position. I realise you have other options with Bingley wishing to..." He took a deep breath. "I truly did not mean to offend you and I spoke without thinking it through. You have seen Mrs. Younge yourself and see that she is not a good companion. I am hoping to terminate her employment this month and it is nearly the second week of November already and I do not know long it will take to find a replacement." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and embarrassment.

Elizabeth was thoughtful for a minute before replying. Although he had insulted her, it was apparent that Mr. Darcy cared very much for his sister and that he had wanted Georgiana to be protected.

"Mr. Darcy, you may not have heard me correctly when I was speaking with Mrs. Younge, but when I mentioned my companion, I meant my own companion of many years. Mrs. Annesley was my governess since I was six years old and she has been with me for the past fourteen. She is an excellent woman and you have yet to meet her only because she is visiting her daughter who resides near Berkeley Square, only several blocks from here. Her grandson was born only last week and she is taking a holiday until the end of the year. I am at an age where I need only a maid to accompany me if my aunt cannot attend me and I would be willing to inquire if Mrs. Annesley can be of service to your sister in two weeks, should you be wanting to meet her and interview her yourself. My dear companion is to join me back home in Hertfordshire at the end of December but perhaps if you permit her to travel to her daughter's home often from here, she might be agreeable to keep Georgiana company for the next few months as soon as her daughter is recovered. Perhaps she may agree to be Georgiana's companion longer. What are your thoughts on this?" Elizabeth asked.

Darcy immediately reached for Elizabeth's hand and lifted it to kiss it. "It would be..." He quickly released her hand without kissing it and returned his expression back to a more stoic one. "Your suggestion is most welcome, Miss Bennet. I hope... Thank you and I apologise again for my offence. I had been concerned for my sister and I failed to think clearly before I suggested that you lower yourself and thoroughly affronted you. You have been a godsend." He sat back and resumed drinking his tea. "I wish to invite her to the dinner that we planned in two weeks and if you can send word if Mrs. Annesley can join us, and your uncle and aunt as well, of course, they would all be most welcome. Please allow me to atone for my disrespect."

Georgiana just then returned. "Disrespect? What have you done, Fitzwilliam Darcy? If you wound my friend, I will not forgive you, just like Richard!" Georgiana teased. "I have not yet finished chastising him and he will get an earful from me next time I see him."

Elizabeth merrily giggled, "Your brother will explain later, I am sure. Now, I do have a dinner engagement and must return to Gracechurch Street." She turned to Mr. Darcy. "Would you mind calling for the carriage? Oh, Georgie, is all well with the downstairs issue?" She asked, while Mr. Darcy spoke with the footman to ready his landau.

"Yes, all is well. One of the servants was injured after finding some broken jars but a surgeon has been called and she will be fine. No one knows how the jars were damaged but it was a minor issue." Georgiana answered. "I do wish you could stay longer but I am most eager to see you next week. I will call on you at the Gardiner's, Lizzy."

"Georgiana, I have invited Miss Bennet's relatives to dinner here in two weeks as well. Miss Bennet has graciously agreed to bring along her companion Mrs. Annesley if she is available, to consider being of service to us for a few months while that lady is in town for her grandson's birth." Darcy coloured as he continued, "I will explain later but I made the error of speaking without thinking and had offended Miss Bennet greatly. As acknowledgement for the error of my ways, I will be quite grovelling for Miss Bennet's forgiveness during the next few weeks, I am sure."

Elizabeth laughed cheerfully, "It is understandable, Mr. Darcy, and you are forgiven. Please do not think upon it further, as I know your actions were of a noble motive." She stood and kissed Georgiana's cheek. "I will see you on Wednesday for our museum outing, dear." She bowed to Mr. Darcy. "Good day, sir."

She soon departed Darcy House in the luxurious carriage with the same maid and contemplated her assessment of Mr. Darcy's character._ I see such different accounts of Mr. Darcy and he puzzles me exceedingly. My attempts to sketch his character shifts at each meeting and I still believe him arrogant but he has a softness toward his sister that makes him honourable as well. I cannot ascertain his true personality until I gather more information._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth curtseyed to the handsome gentleman, "It is very nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Wickham. I understand you are a special friend to Mr. Allens. Have you known him long?"

George Wickham flashed his most dashing smile. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Bennet. It is not often I meet such a beautiful and charming lady! I have known Samuel Allens since the beginning of this year but it is a deep and meaningful friendship. I am very blessed to gain his acquaintance and Allens has been a very generous associate."

"My aunt has known his mother for years, as his father, the late Mr. Allens, was one of my uncle's business partners before his passing two years ago, and we are here to celebrate their good fortune of receiving his recent inheritance. It is my first time making Mr. Allens' acquaintance but I have heard they will be moving north to their new estate in the spring and I am very happy for their future. And where are you originally from? Have you always lived in London?" Elizabeth asked.

Wickham's face turned grave. "Oh, no, Miss Bennet. I travel often here but I grew up in a large estate in the north. I was raised with a very prestigious family in Derbyshire and was the favourite of that wealthy gentleman. Mr. Darcy loved me like a son and provided much during his lifetime to ensure I would be successful. I do miss that mansion very much. It is the grandest estate in all of England and it had been my home for many years."

"Mr. Darcy? I have recently met a Mr. Darcy here in town. Are you familiar with him? I believe he is also from Derbyshire." Elizabeth was surprised to hear of a possible connection.

"Yes, Miss Bennet, I know him. I know him _very_ well, as I grew up with Darcy. I have been connected with his family in a particular manner from my infancy," Wickham confessed. "His estate is called Pemberley and is extensive at a clear 10,000 per annum. And how did you find him? It has been a while since I saw him last."

Elizabeth thought carefully before answering. For Georgiana's sake, she did not wish to speak ill of Mr. Darcy's character, one that she had yet to sketch in full, but she wished to be honest with this man who was affable, with a fine countenance, a good figure, and a very pleasing address. He had all the appearance of goodness and Elizabeth was flattered with his direct attentions.

"I have not been in his company long enough to set a firm opinion but he seemed disagreeable in public. He never smiled and I did not hear more than a few words during the first hour of meeting him. At the theatre the other night, rarely did anyone approach him and he scowled more than not throughout the performance." Elizabeth confided in her new acquaintance. "I should take him to be an ill-tempered man and cannot ever imagine him being a pleasant one."

"It is as I thought, Miss Bennet. I cannot pretend to be sorry that he or that any man should not be estimated beyond their deserts; but with Darcy, the world is blinded by his fortune and consequence, or frightened by his imposing manners but I have been honest and it gives me pain that we are no longer on friendly terms." He looked at her intently with his blue eyes and spoke quietly, "Darcy keeps dark secrets, Miss Bennet, ones he has much to atone for. I was his great confidante for many years until I reminded him too much of his past."

He put on a pleasanter face before continuing, "His father, Miss Bennet, the late Mr. Darcy, was one of the best men that ever breathed, and the truest friend I ever had; and I am always grieved to the soul to be in company of his son, as his behaviour to myself has been scandalous. But I verily believe I could forgive him anything and everything, rather than his disappointing the hopes and disgracing the memory of his father." Wickham determinedly announced.

Elizabeth gasped at hearing Wickham's history with the family. "And what had the son done to incur such disappointment, Mr. Wickham?"

Wickham shook his head, "The late Mr. Darcy bequeathed me the next presentation of the best living in his gift. He was my godfather and excessively attached to me. He meant to provide for me amply but alas, when the living fell it was given elsewhere."

"Good heavens!" Elizabeth cried, "but how could his will be disregarded? Why on earth would the son disobey his father's wishes? Is there no legal recourse?"

"No, Miss Bennet; it was an informal bequest and although a man of honour could not have doubted the intention, Darcy chose to treat it as a conditional recommendation and when the living became vacant two years ago, exactly as I was of an age to hold it, it was given to another man and I am here in the world attempting to make my way on my own. He simply hates me, Miss Bennet. He hated that his father loved me more and he never had a temper to bear the sort of competition in which we stood. But until I can forget his father, I can never defy or expose him. With Samuel Allens' friendship, I have been able to find some comfort while looking for an occupation and although my plans this summer were foiled due to yet another interference on Darcy's part, I will continue to press on to find happiness in my life." Wickham replied.

Elizabeth was impressed with the young man, "Your character is one of honour and generosity and I commend your endurance in a difficult time. I certainly found Mr. Darcy to be very prideful and I agree with you that his temper is atrocious, as I just recalled his cursing in front of me," she laughed remembering her fall at the theatre, "and I do wish you many blessings for your future occupation. Had you a chance for further education?" She eyed him carefully to assess his age. He appeared to be nearly thirty years in age.

"Oh, I completed university with Darcy at Cambridge. I am older than he by a year but we had begun our education at the same time with his father's generosity." Wickham smiled.

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose. _I believe Mr. Darcy is seven or eight and twenty and he must have completed his schooling many years ago. I cannot believe a man with a Cambridge education is still looking for an occupation at this point in his life. Even if the vicarage had gone to another two years ago, he does not appear to have accomplished anything else with the opportunities offered to him!_

"And what is your opinion of Miss Darcy, Mr. Wickham?" She tested the genial man. "I understand she is a young woman of sixteen."

George Wickham shook his head once again, "I wish I could call her amiable, as it gives me pain to speak ill of a Darcy, but she is too much like her brother: Very, very proud, unfortunately, and she is nothing to me now. She is a handsome girl and highly accomplished, but she has too much of her brother's pride and I am certain she disdains those beneath her station. She is most likely very agreeable to those whom she finds worthy of her time but give no notice to anyone of a lower station or lacking connections."

Wickham changed the topic, "I understand you are a favourite of Lord and Lady Suffolk. I heard your aunt speak with Mrs. Allens of the friendship and that you would be attending their ball next month."

Elizabeth caught the hesitancy of his voice when speaking of Georgiana and wondered how he could speak so of the gentle, timid girl. She knew personally that Georgiana was not proud but rather shy, and someone who had known the family for so long would not have made such a mistake in judgment. But she had wished to learn more of this gentleman and gather all she could before deciding on his character as well as Mr. Darcy's.

"I will certainly be there. Will you attend as well? Perhaps Mr. Allens can obtain an invitation for you." She smiled.

Wickham bowed gallantly. "I do hope to see you there, Miss Bennet. I shall return to Allens' side now. He has been glaring at me for the past half hour for taking up all of your attention." They laughed discreetly. Samuel Allens was a corpulent man of twenty or more stones with very little hair on his head. He had received a sizeable inheritance after his distant relative died last Spring, and was now eagerly seeking a wife but unfortunately, although a very cordial man, he was nearly fifty and a known sloth.

"And I must return to my aunt. There are several of whom I have not seen for years and I wish to converse with them as well. It was a pleasure, Mr. Wickham." Elizabeth dipped her head and left her seat.

Elizabeth noted Mr. Wickham in dialogue with several of the guests and wondered of the charming man. She could not fathom Mr. Darcy ignoring his father's wishes but could not believe Mr. Wickham would invent such a fabrication to slander the family from his childhood. She pondered what great secrets Mr. Darcy might be keeping and hoped Georgiana might be able to shine some light next week when she called at Gardiner House.

"Good morning, Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth smiled, "I did not know you attended Southwark Cathedral."

Bingley replied, "I was told the services here were quite superior," making everyone laugh. "Actually, I attend St. Paul's with Darcy when I do choose to go but I always feel guilty that I am not as devoted to attending church services regularly. Darcy does not miss a Sunday if he can help it and tells me that I have much atonement to make."

Elizabeth laughed, "Perhaps the ones who attend regularly have need for more atonement. Those who know they are sinners have more to confess." She recalled Mr. Wickham's comment about Mr. Darcy's need for remuneration but put that thought aside. "St. Paul's is actually closer and I have attended there many times with my other relatives, but I believe it does not matter where you go, as long as the heart is sincere. Southwark is a wonderful church and I enjoy the walk."

"We are to return to Gracechurch Street for luncheon. Would you be available to join us, Mr. Bingley?" Mrs. Gardiner offered.

"It would be an honour. Thank you." Bingley immediately agreed.

Mr. Gardiner asked, "And where are your sisters, sir?"

Bingley scratched his head, "It is possible they are at St. Paul's today but they do not often… that is to say, they may still be at home."

"I reckon ten o'clock might be too early after a late night out for some, do you agree?" Mr. Gardiner jested. "Although Lizzy can go to bed before dawn and still rise with the sun, she does not miss church if she can help it, either."

"It is but a short walk to our home across the bridge, Mr. Bingley, but you must have ridden. Did you arrive on horseback or in a carriage?" Mrs. Gardiner inquired.

"Oh, I have my carriage and it is here now. May I offer you all a ride home?" He asked.

After agreeing, Elizabeth sat with her aunt while Mr. Bingley and her uncle sat on the other side. Elizabeth looked out the window to see the riverside and saw a man below the bridge who looked very similar to Mr. Darcy. She wondered if it could indeed be him, as the man was dressed as a gentleman and was tall with dark hair. She laughed at herself for thinking of Mr. Darcy once again, as many of her acquaintance could be described as tall and dark, although only a few were as tall as Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bingley was tall but his hair was bright red. Her attention returned to her companions in the carriage when Mr. Bingley began to speak to her.

"Miss Elizabeth, I received a note from Darcy that he had invited all of you for dinner in two Fridays. He had asked for me to attend as well but my sister Louisa's birthday dinner has already been scheduled and I will be unable to join you. He shared that you and Miss Darcy have been getting along famously and have several outings planned. I do hope you will not mind too terribly if I am able to join you some of those days, Miss Bennet. There is much to experience and I shall like to attend some outings with you as well." Bingley offered.

"That sounds wonderful, Mr. Bingley. We have plans for the museum and the gardens, as well as several concerts and another play in December. We shall be a merry party!" Elizabeth replied.

She liked Mr. Bingley very much but knew there was no romantic attachment and could not see herself marrying such a man. But she did enjoy his company and hoped that perhaps Jane might be introduced to him someday and her sister might find him a worthy partner for life. Their personalities were similar and Elizabeth could envision their happiness together.

After arriving at Gardiner House, the group enjoyed their conversation throughout luncheon and confirmed their plans for outings the next week.

"She must go." The bitter voice declared. "They are giving her too much attention and I will not have her mock me. Get rid of her!"

"Could I not ruin her instead? I can take my time to disgrace her so she can never show her face in public again. I have never killed a woman before," another voice grumbled.

"No! She must die. You will do it if you want me to continue to protect you. Just point your pistol from a hidden spot and fire. How difficult can it be?" The first voice commanded. "Do this for me or you will be on the streets once more. I will expose you to everyone and you will hang for your crimes."

"Fine!" the second voice acquiesced. "When?"

The first voice explained the day and the time for the attack. "Do not fail me. I do not care if you feel skittish; you will do what I wish and I will continue to give you what you want."

After agreeing, the two parted ways from the dark room.

Elizabeth was taken aback when Mr. Darcy accompanied his sister for all of the outings planned for the next two weeks. On Wednesday, they had visited the museum together; on Friday, the Kew Gardens; Saturday, they had gone to the menagerie to look at the exotic animals. Today, they would dine together at the Gardiners, then Wednesday, a musical concert would follow, and as previously arranged, they would have dinner with Mrs. Annesley on Friday.

Mr. Bingley was able to join them only on Friday this week due to his previously committed engagements, and Georgiana had given several excuses to Mrs. Younge to avoid her company, explaining that her brother would be attending her instead.

Mr. Darcy was stiff and impassive, speaking very little in public and frowning whenever his acquaintances approached him to request his attentions or to make introductions of young ladies to the very eligible bachelor. His eyes did soften when he spoke with his sister and her friend, and Elizabeth wondered if that gentleman would be capable of courting a woman with such a dreadful personality outside of Darcy House. She had seen flashes of amiability within his home but he appeared unsociable and contemptuous at best to everyone else.

"How do you do, Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Gardiner," Darcy bowed respectfully.

"Welcome! Come in, Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy." Mr. Gardiner invited them into his home.

Elizabeth was curious to Mr. Darcy's demeanour, as he appeared more amenable this evening compared to the brief calls he had made before to Cheapside, and she was pleased to see him converse easier with her uncle as they sat in the drawing room.

Georgiana leaned and whispered, "You know how shy my brother is; but he told me he likes your uncle and aunt very much and is looking forward to relaxing here tonight. He usually dislikes public outings but it has been wonderful to have him accompany me these two weeks and finally enjoying himself for a change. He is really the best of brothers. That is a beautiful flower arrangement, Lizzy. I must ask Mrs. Gardiner about the names of the flowers!" She turned to the elder lady and began to speak softly.

Elizabeth was surprised to hear Georgiana describe Mr. Darcy as shy and she was certain it must be of arrogance, that a man of sense and education could not employ his time to recommend himself better to strangers. She caught herself staring at the handsome man once again and her heart jumped when his eyes met hers for a brief moment.

Unexpectedly, though, Mrs. Gardiner nearly dropped her wineglass when her son ran into the room in his nightdress in tears.

"George! What are you doing here? You should be sleeping in your bed!" Mrs. Gardiner exclaimed, flushed red with embarrassment to be disturbed while having guests in the home.

"A monster under the bed, mama!" The young boy wailed, "I heard noises and it must be a monster!"

Mrs. Gardiner hugged her son and rubbed his back. "It was just a dream. There are no monsters, my dear. Let us get you back to sleep, my love. All will be well."

George shook his head frantically, "I do not want to go back! Not until the monster is gone!" He looked around the room and saw that there was company. He looked at Mr. Darcy who was younger and much taller than his own father. "Can you catch the monster? You look scary and you can chase it away."

Elizabeth was mortified that her cousin could speak so to her friend's brother, who had been expressionless the entire time of the interruption. She gasped when Mr. Darcy stood up suddenly, wondering if he had been offended and might storm out of the room.

She then heard his reply, "Master Gardiner, it would be a great honour to capture your monster. Let us go now." He bent down to lift up the young child and easily carried him while Mrs. Gardiner arose and walked with them. Elizabeth found herself smiling as he continued to speak, "I find that monsters are rather more scared of little boys and that is why they hide. If they were not afraid, they would roam freely, do you not agree?" He continued to comfort the boy as they walked up the stairs.

Georgiana turned and giggled, "I used to have nightmares and had to run to my brother often when I was a child. He was home from Eton one summer and I had so many bad dreams that he actually stayed in the room with me for a full week. He slept on the floor next to my bed and promised that he would either offer himself to be bait or would catch the monster if it should dare to peek out from beneath." She sighed, "He is so good with children."

Elizabeth was stunned to hear such an account and did not know what to think. He showed great kindness to her young cousin and had not appeared haughty at all, but once Mr. Darcy returned after safely tucking the young boy into bed, his eyes turned sharp again and he continued to glare at her direction with an intensity as if to look for faults. She knew he found her to have little beauty with a wilful independence and was frustrated that his nature seemed to be constantly changing.

After observing him closely for a fortnight, Elizabeth felt confident that she had accurately sketched Mr. Darcy's character; that he was intelligent and a good brother but an arrogant man who felt himself above everyone else and saw little good in others. There was a kindness in him that presented itself when he felt generous enough to allow it, but overall, she thought him too proud and distant, no matter how handsome his countenance, and could not imagine him being an affectionate husband to any woman.

She enjoyed Georgiana's company very much and thought of her like a sister, though. Elizabeth explained the situation to Mrs. Annesley that although closer in age to her youngest sister Lydia, Miss Darcy was a shy girl who needed to build more confidence in social situations. After arriving in Mayfair in the Gardiner carriage, she made the introductions of her companion of many years to the Darcys.

"Welcome, Mrs. Annesley. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Miss Darcy smiled at the elder lady. "My companion, Mrs. Younge." She introduced the two ladies then left to observe them from behind.

Georgiana observed that Mrs. Younge was a younger woman of thirty years with a snobbish look about her, while Mrs. Annesley was about fifty years in age and very well-mannered. She was genteel with wisdom in her eyes as she assessed her surroundings.

"And how long have you been with Miss Bennet? She must have been such a handful during her upbringing. She has a shrewish obstinacy about her and I cannot fathom attempting to rein in a girl such as she. Even if she is only twenty years old now, I would not be surprised if she becomes a spinster." Mrs. Younge huffed. She was standing at a distance from Miss Darcy where she could not see her charge behind her, but Georgiana was able to hear all and she stood in shock that her companion could belittle her bosom friend to a virtual stranger.

Mrs. Annesley calmly replied, "I have been with my dear Miss Elizabeth since she was six years old. It is true that she has a determined personality but I find it charming and I adore her. She has an older sister who is two and twenty and still unmarried and Miss Elizabeth has not been interested in the marriage market, but her aunt, Mrs. Gardiner, had insisted on showing her off this season to meet more new people in town. And how long have you been with the Darcys? Miss Darcy appears a very elegant young lady."

Mrs. Younge looked down her nose at the Gardiners, who were speaking with Mr. Darcy and Miss Bennet. "I have been her companion for nearly five months now. She is a quiet girl and very accomplished and I know her brother is eager to have her out and married off. I am hoping to stay here until the little princess gets hitched quickly then perhaps I can pursue _other_ opportunities within the household." She peered at Mr. Darcy who appeared to be almost smiling as he spoke with Miss Bennet.

"I understand, Mrs. Younge." Mrs. Annesley replied and looked behind to see Georgiana Darcy standing within earshot. She smiled tenderly at the young woman and subtly nodded. "I see Miss Darcy approaching. Let us join the others now."

Mrs. Younge quickly straightened and smiled broadly. "Miss Darcy! I had wondered where you were. Come, come now, you must make good conversation with our guests and perform your mistress duties well. Stand up straight. Do not forget to smile."

Georgiana discreetly rolled her eyes and giggled when the older companion winked at her.

Mrs. Annesley walked to Mr. Darcy and Miss Bennet and nodded. "I will accept your offer. I made a very quick assessment and I am in concurrence with Miss Bennet's first impression. I can start next week if you wish."

Mr. Darcy grinned broadly for the first time in their acquaintance and Elizabeth stood in shock at seeing his smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Annesley. I plan on making the announcement tonight after the guests have departed and she will be gone tomorrow. Thank you again!" His face turned expressionless once again as he turned to Elizabeth. "Are you well, Miss Bennet? Is something wrong?"

Elizabeth quickly shook her head. "No, sir. Nothing is wrong but I had not..." she blushed in embarrassment for staring. "I am quite surprised to find you so cheerful and I had not thought it possible." She spoke quietly while the other guests were speaking with each other.

Darcy softly chuckled, "I do know how to smile, Miss Bennet. Bingley is not the only one who can appear happy. I take pleasure in many things, not just reading or scowling." He sighed quietly. "I am sorry Bingley could not attend tonight. You must wish for his company."

"I had not..." Elizabeth suppressed her laughter, "To be honest, I had not thought of that gentleman since seeing him at Kew Gardens. Although he is very kind, I am not so... motivated to speak with him. I find that we do not have much in common."

Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy stiffen at her confession and wondered if he disapproved of her lack of enthusiasm for his friend, or even worse, if he thought she might have perhaps set her sights on himself. "Good lord," she groaned, "I hope you do not think I am after you! You are far too serious for my taste!"

Mr. Darcy covered his amusement with a cough. "You certainly do not mince words, Miss Bennet. I have learned my lesson and I will not make any assumptions of you. I would request that you not sketch my character based on my performance in public, though. It would reflect no credit on either of us and I would hate for Georgiana to be disappointed."

"And yet you have been most difficult to sketch. I see such different accounts of you at every interaction; as soon as I decide on one likeness, it changes the next moment. You puzzle me exceedingly." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Darcy turned to face her fully, "Then I hope to present myself to you more honestly, Miss Bennet. I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours," he stated, with what Elizabeth thought sounded like affection, then he quickly left to Mr. Gardiner's side.

Once again, Elizabeth was severely confused on what to think of the man. He seemed so arrogant and aloof, and yet he was a caring brother to Georgiana. He had appeared to look down on her relatives at first but this week, he was all friendliness and generosity. She recalled what Mr. Wickham had shared with her about the living, and since Georgiana had little knowledge of Mr. Wickham and Mr. Darcy's friendship, she hoped to ask Mr. Darcy of it sometime.

She thought of Mr. Bingley and that although the gentleman had shown interest in knowing her better, she wondered how soon she could decline his attentions and get Jane to London to introduce her to him. Jane's latest letter had been morose and Elizabeth had written to her father to press Jane to visit Cheapside soon.

Returning her focus to the current company, she sat with Georgiana and spoke merrily and enjoyed their time together at dinner. Mrs. Annesley appeared to approve of the young woman and Elizabeth was immensely pleased that she could be of service to her young friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thank you for the enjoyable time, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth curtseyed, "Thank you, Georgie. It was a wonderful dinner. My aunt loved your table decoration and is planning on replicating it for herself. She fully intends to steal your idea for her own credit!" She laughed as she embraced the younger woman and kissed her cheek.

Georgiana laughed, "She is welcome to it. I am very happy to have met Mrs. Annesley as well and I look forward to seeing her again next week," she winked. "I will see you on Monday, Lizzy. I wish to hear all about of your dinner party tomorrow night."

Elizabeth was once again astonished when Mr. Darcy reached for her hand and placed it on his arm to escort her to the carriage. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner entered the carriage after Mrs. Annesley and Mr. Darcy slowly lifted Elizabeth's hand to kiss it.

"I hope," Mr. Darcy looked directly into her eyes while he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, "I hope to speak with Bingley soon about my... my decision for my future. I do not wish to wound him but if you are not intere..."

Suddenly, there was a loud crack in the air and Mr. Darcy gasped as Elizabeth began to fall backwards. He saw blood pooling on her shoulder and shouted to his footmen to get help while he covered her with his body to protect her in case there might be more gunfire. Mrs. Annesley and Mrs. Gardiner screamed while the driver of the coach pulled the carriage back to provide coverage for his master from further attacks.

The butler quickly ushered the guests back into the house after Darcy lifted Elizabeth from the ground and carried her inside. Not carrying for propriety, Darcy rushed into his own rooms and laid Elizabeth onto his bed.

He could see blood still pooling on the top of her left shoulder and pressed it hard to cease the bleeding. Mrs. Mason handed him several towels and he continued to push down as he burned in anger that someone would attack his guest outside of his home. He yelled for Mr. Mason to ask if the assailant had been captured yet, while Mrs. Gardiner ran to the other side of the bed to attempt to awaken her niece to no avail and began to weep.

"Mrs. Gardiner, her wound does not appear to be a fatal one but two inches to the right and the bullet would have pierced her neck. I cannot tell if the bullet is lodged inside her but I believe she is unconscious from the shock. She will be well. She has to be well. I promise you I will find out who has done this, madam. I am so sorry that... I am sorry, Mrs. Gardiner."

Mrs. Gardiner calmed with Mr. Darcy's assessment. "You take too much upon yourself. It is not your fault that Lizzy is wounded and I am grateful for your care of my niece."

"But the attack might have been meant for me. If she had not been standing next to me or if... if I had not delayed Elizabeth from entering the carriage..." Darcy could not go on.

Mrs. Gardiner, as sharp as ever, quickly realised that this young man might be in love with Lizzy. "Mr. Darcy," she patted his shoulder gently, "my dear Lizzy is a strong woman and she would not tolerate your taking responsibility for something out of your control." Mrs. Gardiner looked down and saw her niece stir. "See? She is awaking." She smiled.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and grimaced. She saw Mr. Darcy over her closer than expected and began to sit up but was stopped by his strong hands on her.

"You must not move, Miss Bennet. You are injured and I must keep pressing your shoulder. I know it hurts. I am sorry to cause you pain but you must remain still." Darcy implored.

"Oh, it hurts so much. What happened?" Elizabeth squeezed her aunt's hand who was sitting on the bed next to her. "It feels as if my arm will fall off my body." Elizabeth looked up and saw the concern in Mr. Darcy's eyes. There was tenderness in them and she smiled softly at him. "Thank you for helping me, Mr. Darcy. It seems I am constantly falling in front of you."

Darcy smiled in return, "It is my honour, Miss Bennet."

There was a knock on the door and the doctor, who fortunately lived only down the street, entered. "I shall see her now. Are you her relative?" he asked Mrs. Gardiner and continued after she nodded. "Please stay here with us, madam. Darcy, good to see you again, although not under the circumstance." The old man in his sixties nodded. "I am glad you have been pressing on her wound. It will most likely need mending." He turned to Elizabeth, "Miss..."

"Bennet." Elizabeth replied.

The elderly man smiled, "Miss Bennet, I will need to give you a tonic to help you sleep. You will likely be in a deep sleep for the next several hours and will have pain and feel groggy when you awaken. I will have your aunt stay with you the entire time I work on you and will leave some laudanum for the pain. You will be up and running again in no time but you will have to keep your arm very still for at least a full week. Can you do that?" He chuckled seeing the young lady's face in shock. "You are just like my daughter, I believe. She could not sit still for more than a few moments all of her life. We will take good care of you, young lady." He helped her drink the tonic.

Elizabeth looked at Darcy again who appeared very concerned for her. She attempted to smile at him but her eyelids grew heavier and soon, she was deeply asleep.

"Mr. Hastings, she was shot on her shoulder and a few more inches toward her neck, she would have been lost to us forever. I hope I did not do anything wrong to press her wound like this but the bleeding seems to have slowed." Darcy spoke while the doctor prepared his tools. "What else do you require? Everything will be at your disposal."

"Mason told me that they were unable to find anyone responsible for this. Your sister will need your comfort, William. She was crying copiously and there is an older woman attending her but I believe she needs to hear from you that Miss Bennet will be well. Your young lady here will need a change of clothing and a maid to attend her if she should awake during the night. She is a small lady and I gave her half of the usual dose so she may wake up earlier than expected. Preventing an infection will be key and she will need to stay here without jolting her arm about for the next several days, William." The doctor replied. "Go to Georgiana. Everything will be well."

Darcy stood after one long look at the sleeping woman and bowed to Mrs. Gardiner to take his leave. He wiped his bloody hands and went into his dressing room to change out of his blood-stained clothes before seeing his sister.

"I am guessing you already know, Mrs. Gardiner," Mr. Hastings chuckled at the woman who was brushing away her niece's hair. "I have known both Darcys since their birth and it is glaringly obvious to me that he is in love with Miss Bennet. She must be very special."

Mrs. Gardiner also laughed, "I had not seen it before tonight but the past half hour had opened my eyes to it. I do not know how she feels about him, although I have seen her soften towards him. It would be an incredible match, sir."

"Well now, we shall see where this young love leads. If you will help me remove part of her dress; oh, what a shame, it is a very pretty dress. My daughter would have loved this colour." Mr. Hastings smiled.

Darcy paced back and forth in front of the fireplace while they awaited the doctor's word. Mr. Gardiner was using his desk to write a letter to Miss Bennet's father and Georgiana was speaking softly with Mrs. Annesley.

He suddenly noted that Mrs. Younge was nowhere to be seen. He turned to his sister, "Georgiana, where is _your_ companion? She should be here to sit with you."

"I do not know, William. I saw her last when you were carrying Lizzy upstairs, I believe, but I had not seen her since. She might have been overwhelmed with the activity and is most likely in her rooms." Georgiana answered.

Darcy opened the door and instructed the footman to fetch Mrs. Younge. He was red with anger when the servant returned and reported that she was not in her rooms. "I will get to the bottom of this but our main concern right now is Miss Bennet. Mr. Gardiner, if you are done with the letter, I can have my man ride to Hertfordshire now."

Mr. Gardiner chuckled, "It is the middle of the night, sir! I am certain it can wait until morning. I wish to add word of Lizzy's condition after the doctor is done in any case."

Darcy coloured, "But of course. I am certain everything will turn out well. It has to turn out well."

Soon, there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered.

"Everything went smoothly and Miss Bennet is still fast asleep and Mrs. Gardiner and the maids are seeing to her comforts now. Mrs. Gardiner sends her thanks for the clothes, Miss Georgie. Mr. Gardiner, you are at liberty to see your niece, sir." Mr. Hastings shook the older man's hand.

After Mr. Gardiner departed, he continued, "She will have a scar on her left shoulder but the bullet only grazed her and she will heal. It might have scraped her bone, though, so she will need to take care to not move her shoulder to avoid further damage. She is very fortunate. Any lower or closer to her neck, she might not have been able to recover." He turned to Darcy, "You did a fine job to manage the bleeding but she did bleed out quite a bit and will need fluids and slow intake of warm broth as often as possible once she awakens. She seems an energetic young lady so I did bandage her up as I would my own daughter," he chuckled, "so even if she decides to walk independently, she will not be able to get out of the arm sling that I wrapped around her." He shook Darcy's hand. "I will return tomorrow morning, William." He kissed Georgiana's forehead, "See you later, Georgie. I am certain everything will turn out well for your friend."

Georgiana embraced her father's best friend heartily and went upstairs with Mrs. Annesley to see what else she could do for her friend's comfort.

Darcy sat down to compose a letter of his own when there was a knock on the door again.

"Richard, I am glad you were able to come at such a late hour. My guest was attacked tonight and I need to find out who is responsible. I am going to kill..." Darcy took in a deep breath. "Do you believe it is because someone found out about my latest... involvement? The Thames River Police is looking for all suspicious characters for the murders and they think a gentleman is implicated. That witness, the one that the papers described, he might be able to track..."

Richard interrupted, "Do not worry about that right now, Darcy. It is likely that this was an isolated incident. Your involvement there, should it have been discovered, would not result in Miss Bennet being fired upon. Perhaps the pistol was not aimed for you but someone with a grievance against Miss Bennet." He rubbed his chin in contemplation for several moments, "I remember her from before. I remember hearing that name... perhaps two years ago? I cannot recall exactly when, but it had to do with Lord Suffolk and Mr. Kingston, I think. There were some gossips that she might have been Mr. Kingston's mistress? Or was it Lord Suffolk's mistress? I was not paying attention much but Mother was furious that some of those catty women dared to besmirch Lord Suffolk's good name. Mother is good friends with Mrs. Kingston so she was upset but I do not remember further. She is a pretty little thing, Darcy, and in your bed, nonetheless." He smirked.

"Do not mock me, cousin. I do not know how in the world I will be able to explain this to Bingley. She is his lady friend, you dolt. I think... I know… that I am in love with her." Darcy confessed. "I am composing a letter to Bingley to explain her injuries and he will most likely be a daily visitor. You know what that means," he shuddered, "he might bring his sisters."

Richard Fitzwilliam laughed loudly, "You must forbid it! I would rather be facing Napoleon than to sit in a drawing room with those ladies. I still cannot believe you contemplated courting Caroline Bingley at one time."

Darcy chuckled, "She was beautiful and had £20,000 pounds and sister to one of my best friends. I thought her perfect... until she opened her mouth. She has no intelligence, nothing in her little brain than lace and ribbons, and all of her professions of accomplishments sickened me. Miss Bennet..." He took another breath, "she is... she is what I want. Even if she is not of high standing, she is wonderful and makes Georgiana happy and I believe she will be a good wife. I am going to propose to her. I know she will accept me." He stood to pace around the room and contemplated his life with Elizabeth Bennet.

"Perhaps you can establish her as your mistress. You told me you offered her £50 to be Georgie's companion. Perhaps you can give her £500 a year and she might be tempted to take you on." Richard laughed. "It would be a bargain compared to making her your wife."

Darcy stopped his steps and looked at his cousin pointedly, "I care not how impressive you are with your sword, Colonel; I will challenge you to a duel if you do not cease slandering her good name. She is an excellent woman and she would tan your hide if she heard you speak of her this way." Darcy soon chuckled, "But I think I will rather have Georgiana deal with you." He laughed louder when his valiant cousin paled, "She still has not forgiven you for pushing Miss Bennet toward the edge of the balcony, although your actions did result in a woman literally falling into my lap." Darcy smiled tenderly at the memory. "I found her fascinating at first sight and it took all of my willpower to control myself because Bingley was interested in her. I found out tonight that she does not feel the same toward him and I should not be so happy about that but I am finally ready to relinquish my bachelorhood and marry her. As soon as I discuss it with Bingley, I am going to ask her to marry me and I know she will make me happy."

"Congratulations, cousin! A woman would have to be a fool to refuse a man of your standing. Well, let us return to the business at hand. Have the Bow Street Runners been called? We must increase your guards as well. No more sneaking out alone, cousin. I had difficulty explaining to Mother and Father why you were not at church again on Sunday. They thought you might be severely ill, as you rarely miss services." Richard chastised Darcy.

"I keep returning to Southwark to see if anything had been left behind under the bridge. I could not rest until I checked it again myself. There had to have been other witnesses from the location." Darcy answered. "If you are able, return tomorrow morning. Mason was able to report to the constable of the events and they were instructed to return at ten o'clock." He stood to shake his cousin's hand. "Bring a few men in uniform. I want everyone to feel the weight of my wrath if this villain is not captured quickly."

Colonel Fitzwilliam departed Darcy House and the master of the house checked with the housekeeper to ensure that his guests were comfortable for the night in the guestrooms and that Miss Bennet was resting peacefully.

After using the servant's entry to gain access to his own dressing room, he peeked into the bedroom to see the injured woman sleeping soundly, and with a smile on his face, he retired to the guestroom that had been prepared for himself.

With a moan and a dry mouth, Elizabeth turned in bed and opened her eyes slowly when she could not move her left arm.

She saw the fireplace lit to warm up the space and noted the maid sleeping in the corner of the room. Looking down, she recalled that she had an injury to her shoulder and the doctor had wrapped her arm in a way to keep it immobile with no way to get out of it.

Elizabeth wiggled her legs to ensure her other limbs were working well and slowly sat up. She reached for the glass of water by the bedside and drank it down until the pitcher was empty then inspected the room to see that it was a very large bedroom with a firm but luxurious mattress. The colours were dark and matched that of Mr. Darcy's study and Elizabeth suddenly realised she must have been sleeping in Mr. Darcy's bed.

Finding a small throw by the foot of the bed, she awkwardly wrapped it around her shoulders with one arm and stood to stretch. Her shoulder hurt sharply and her head felt heavy but she had wished to move a little instead of asking for more medication. Elizabeth hated the feeling of the grogginess after laudanum and would rather suffer the pain with a clear head.

She saw that there was a small light coming from the slit of a door that had been left open and walked towards it to see what was there. Still barefoot, she stepped quietly as to not disturb the sleeping maid, and went into the door to find it a dressing room. She saw a few articles of clothing on a chair and noted a row of shiny hessian boots against the wall. The dressing room was the size of her bedroom at Longbourn and smelled like sandalwood and lemon.

After lifting the candle that had been burning in the room, she walked to the back of the room to see that another door had been left ajar. Having always been curious, even as a child, Elizabeth opened the door further to see where it would lead. She guessed it was a servants' corridor and she felt rather adventurous after such an exciting night, and wondered if she could find a way to the library to look for a book.

Elizabeth carefully descended down the stairs and saw a long corridor with several doors lining the hallway. Thankfully, the doors were marked with plates to identify which doors led to which rooms.

She noted the doorplates to the dining room, the drawing room, another staircase leading to the kitchens downstairs, one to the study, the ballroom, and at last, the door to the library.

After placing her candle on a small table next to the door, she turned the doorknob very quietly, just in case someone might be present in the room. She was stunned when she saw that it was indeed occupied and not by one, but rather two persons who were far too engrossed in their own activity to notice the servants' entry open.

Elizabeth quickly blew out her candlelight and peered in to see what was going on. She could see mainly shadows inside the room due to the fireplace burning, as a man stood in front of a woman between her legs, who was sitting on the desk and moaning loudly. It took a moment to realise that the man was thrusting his hips as the woman made unnatural noises, and when the man bent down to place his mouth on the woman's exposed chest, Elizabeth could clearly see Mrs. Younge's face, as she was being ravaged with full consent.

The man began to move faster and huffed loudly and Elizabeth could only see the dark shadow of the man. Then she heard Mrs. Younge mumble out loud, "Oh, Willia..."

Elizabeth quickly closed the door and stood gasping for air with a hand on her chest. She had seen animals mating, having grown up on farms in the country, and had some knowledge of the marriage bed from both her Aunt Diana and Aunt Madeline explaining in general terms. She recalled Mr. Darcy's words of looking for 'redeeming qualities' before dismissing Mrs. Younge as Georgiana's companion and burned in indignation.

Tears rose to her eyes, having found more to like Mr. Darcy the evening before and yet once again, her opinion had turned completely upside down, now understanding that he was a dissolute man who would take advantage of his employee.

She quickly wiped her face and realised that the corridor was very dark, and after blowing out her candle, she could not see her own hand in front of her face. Finding no matches to relight the candle, Elizabeth stumbled around and carefully headed back toward the direction she came from, and after feeling for several doorknobs, she slowly opened a door to see if there was a light she could use within.

Seeing that the fire was still lit, Elizabeth sighed and walked toward the fireplace. She had dropped her wrap somewhere and was now cold and shivering, still in shock from what she had witnessed in the library.

"Elizabeth!" She heard a man's voice gasp. She turned swiftly to see Mr. Darcy sitting in a chair that had been facing the fireplace, and after too much bewilderment tonight, she felt knees weaken and the world turned black.

Slowly, Elizabeth's ears perked to her name being called and felt a soft hand on her cheek. She was warm and comfortable and she was soothed by the scent of sandalwood and lemon. She suddenly jolted awake when her forehead was being kissed and her free hand was touching the bare arm of a man.

"Mr. Darcy! What are you doing? Release me immediately!" Elizabeth hissed. "Who do you think you are? How dare you attempt to importune an injured lady?!"

She felt Mr. Darcy immediately stiffen. "I... I am sorry, Miss Bennet. I caught you when you fell and you were chilled. I had been attempting to wake you for a few minutes now."

Elizabeth looked down and although she was laying in his embrace, he had covered her body with a blanket up to her neck. She flushed with embarrassment, recalling what she had seen in the library, and to now see Mr. Darcy so informally dressed.

"I... I need to return to my rooms, sir. I will be out of your way tomorrow and you can do whatever you wish in your own home. I need to go." She attempted to sit up but Mr. Darcy gently caressed her cheek.

Darcy softly spoke to her. "What if I do not wish you to go? What if I never wish to let you go? I have held you several times in my arms, Elizabeth, and I cannot think of a better place for you to be. I… I love... I love you. I am in love with you, Elizabeth Bennet."

Elizabeth's heart thumped wildly with his profession but she was quickly reminded of what she saw. "Ha! You said I would not tempt you! You may now have feelings for me, Mr. Darcy, but I could never attach myself to a man of such... such immoral behaviours. I saw you with Mrs. Younge and I know what you are about. Did you make her beg for her position so you can take advantage of her? Or did she seduce you to try to keep her employment? Do you sleep with all of your servants, and in a public room, no less?" She began to fume and stood up to distance herself from the handsome man.

"And I cannot forget Mr. Wickham. He told me..." Elizabeth was interrupted.

"WICKHAM! How do you know Wickham? When has he approached you?" Darcy barked. "He is not to be trusted, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth let out a humph, "That is what he said about you, Mr. Darcy! He told me how dishonourable you were by giving the living that your father willed to him to another when it became vacant. He is poor and left despondent because you were jealous of him." She began to paced now. "I had wished to give you the benefit of doubt but after seeing you fornicating with Mrs. Younge, I find that my first impression of you was indeed correct. You are an insufferable, arrogant man who hates everyone and is displeased with everything. You offered me employment so I could reside under your roof as your sister's companion and I now fully comprehend your motives, sir. I know you have no wish to marry someone so low! Did you possibly think I would agree to be your mistress? From the first moment of my acquaintance with you, your manners, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others were such as to form that groundwork of disapprobation of dislike, that I had not known you an hour before I knew you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry."

Darcy stood with his fists tightly closed. "You have said quite enough, madam. I perfectly comprehend your feelings and I beg your forgiveness for having taken up so much of your time." He responded formally. He walked to the door and opened it and turned back to look at her once more. "I am innocent of all of your charges, Elizabeth, but I know you have no wish to hear me out. I may be an arrogant sod, but in regards to Mrs. Younge and Wickham, you will find no fault with me."

Elizabeth could take no more. Her head was spinning and her throat felt dry and her shoulder began to ache more than ever. With a weak cry, she fell to her knees and she held her head with one hand, shutting her eyes tightly in pain. She felt herself being wrapped in the blanket and lifted up, and after sensing the warm bed under her body, she drifted into deep sleep once again.


End file.
